Mormon
Morons Mormons are a religious group that includes former 2012 election runner-up Mitt Romney. This somewhat odd religious group was started by Joseph Smith, who they believe to be a prophet though more than one of his prophecies failed, below is an example. Joseph looked into the hat in which he placed the stone, and received a revelation that some of the brethren should go to Toronto, Canada, and that they would sell the copyright of the Book of Mormon. Hiram Page and Oliver Cowdery went to Toronto on this mission, but they failed entirely to sell the copyright, returning without any money. The False Prophecies of Joseph Smith Jr They are also known as latter day saints. They are sincere in believing this fallacy and proclaim it regularly during their church services. In addition to the Bible, Mormons hold the book of Moroni to be a sacred text. This is odd seeing as the bible explicitly proclaims that only the bible is the "true" religious text. This means Mormons have most likely not read either book. Each new "revelation" is recorded in the Doctrine & Covenants book and becomes automatically part of the Mormon canon. Sex and underwear It is even believed that they wear special underwear which is related in some symbolic way to their belief system. Mormons wear silly uncomfortable clothes in bed to stop themselves masturbating. Steps in Overcoming Masturbation They think that abortion is bad, birth control is bad, homosexuals are evil, and so on. Marriage Historically, polygamy was permitted by the Mormon church, and is still practiced by some extremist sects, but is no longer officially condoned, thanks to a "revelation" to one of the church elders. Marriage, Marry When they marry each other Mormons get married in a temple with a super-secret ceremony that is restricted to Mormons only. Mormons generally avoid socializing with non-Mormons, except to witness to them and give spiritual testimony. They are also encouraged to marry other Mormons,instead of non-Mormons. Basically telling them which group to fall in love with. Also this will shrink there gene pool until they are so inbred that they will start to devolve into apes proving evolution right and conservatives wrong. Mormons are human so sometimes they're sexually attracted to others from outside their community. Sometimes Mormons marry outsiders without the "proper" temple wedding and other times they form relationships with outsiders that their husband or wife doesn't know about. Yes, Mormons think all this is very sinful but the urge to reproduce with partners who will give fit children is strong. Overall the Mormon gene pool and the gene pool of those round them both remain mixed. Examples of Bigotry and Hate in the Book of Mormon 1 Nephi 1:19 proclaims And it came to pass that the Jews did mock him because of the things which he testified of them; '''for he truly testified of their wickedness and their abominations'; and he testified that the things which he saw and heard, and also the things which he read in the book, manifested plainly of the coming of the Messiah, and also the redemption of the world.THE FIRST BOOK OF NEPHI Right off in the first book the BoM calls Jews wicked and abominations. Great start for a religious book. 2 Nephi 5:21 shows hate that a Southern slave owner would be proud of ''[And he had caused the cursing to come upon them, yea, even a sore cursing, because of their iniquity. For behold, they had hardened their hearts against him, that they had become like unto a flint; '''wherefore, as they were white, and exceedingly fair and delightsome, that they might not be enticing unto my people the Lord God did cause a skin of blackness to come upon them'.http://skepticsannotatedbible.com/BOM/2ne/5.html So the BoM says that the "skin of blackness" is a "curse" on those who where before "white and exceedingly fair and delightsome". This editor thinks that this is one of the most racist messages I can think of. 2 Nephi 25:2 shows even more hate against Jews. Gee I think Hitler would have loved this book. ''For I, Nephi, have not taught them many things concerning '''the manner of the Jews; for their works were works of darkness, and their doings were doings of abominations'.http://skepticsannotatedbible.com/BOM/2ne/25.html'' Now BoM calls the Jews doings and works dark and abominable. Seriously how can you read this book and not be disgusted by it? More hate and bigotry can be found at the Book of Moronic Idiocy and Hate, available at the Chruch of Later day Saints website. Example of Hate against Women in the Book of Mormon 2 Nephi 13:12 basically says all that needs to be said. And my people, children are their oppressors, a'nd women rule over them. O my people, they who alead thee cause thee to err and destroy the way of thy paths'.'' http://skepticsannotatedbible.com/BOM/2ne/13.html As Stan Lee would say, nuff said. External links ''Badness revealed! *Ten Reasons to Protect Your Children From Mormonism Silliness revealed! *Skeptics Annotated Book of Mormon Secrets revealed! *What's the story on secret Mormon weddings? December 17, 1999 This Website tries to find out what happens at secret Moron Mor'm'on weddings. *Mormon Temple Experiences, Stories from Mormons on their visits to the Temples *Ever notice how lame the temple marriage ceremony is? Note: The wife gives herself and the husband receives her, there is no equality. Videos *Mormons, the Fakest Faith By Far If you look round you'll probably find even fakier faiths. Reference *Mormon masturbation Prevention *Book of Moron-I mean Mormon Category:Religion Category:Racism Category:Politics of Utah Category:Not Liberal Category:Things God didn't write Category:Things God didn't do Category:Bigots Category:Anti-Semites Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia Category:Mormons Category:Republican